MI REFLEJO
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: El frio arremete contra mi rostro contrastando fuertemente con el calor de mi pecho eh decidió tu futuro egoístamente pero no te podían apartar de mí, no otra vez, no a ti mi querido hermano quizás te hice daño sin notarlo, dejándote bajo mi sombra pero esta vez todo sera diferente... THORKI
1. Chapter 1: MENTIRAS

**MI REFLEJO**

El frio arremete contra mi rostro contrastando fuertemente con el calor de mi pecho eh decidió tu futuro egoístamente pero no te podían apartar de mí, no otra vez, no a ti mi querido hermano quizás te hice daño sin notarlo, dejándote bajo mi sombra pero esta vez todo será diferente, cuidare de ti como prometí cuando era apenas un bebe, te protegeré aun que no lo necesites, si para eso debo mentir lo hare una y otra, las veces que sean necesario, mentiré al reino, a Odín, a ti mismo, a mi corazón si con eso logro pagar mi pecado, por que para mí siempre serás mi pequeño hermano.

Mas el dios de la mentira dejaría de serlo si lo permite el ah huido dejando solamente un recipiente vacio lleno de algún incauto.

Un hechizo mal pensado, una mentira verdadera, un corazón leal, un alma en dos cuerpos.

Si Loki creyó que se había librado de su castigo está muy equivocado.

**Capitulo 1: Mentiras**

Él era el dios del la mentira y el engaño, sabia cuidarse perfectamente solo, si quizás perdió aquella batalla, pero no por eso necesitaba que cuidaran de él como si fuese un pequeño indefenso, entonces que alguien le dijera por que le pasaba aquello.

Nunca deseo enterarse, al menos no de aquella manera, sobre su naturaleza, lo que implicaba ser un gigante de hielo, y es que simplemente no quería culpar al hecho de que por esa razón su padre lo odiaba, sonrió al darse cuenta que aun lo llamaba Padre al menos en sus pensamientos.

No, si no que por que el ser hijo de aquel ser despreciable lo convertía en el trofeo de guerra del gran padre de todo, por eso detestaba la idea de ser lo que era, un mostro, siempre lo supo pero no lo admitía.

Azoto nuevamente los puños cerrados sobre la pared, maldiciendo intensamente su suerte, sabía que al ser capturado le esperaba una pena muy grande pero jamás creyó que el idiota grandulón rubio que se hacía llamar su hermano pudiera cometer aquella locura.

Debía escapar, el jamás se rebajaría a ser en palabras sencillas la ramera del rey.

Y lo detestaba por eso, por tomar su destino en sus manos sin consultarle, por preferir atarlo a su lado a ser encadenado al pie de aquellas canteras y permitir que el veneno de aquella víbora gotera sobre su cabeza a ser el "consorte del rey".

"Mi reina" así lo había llamado aquel rubio idiota cuando le informo que para evitar el castigo que le habían impuesto mintió al Padre de todo diciéndole que se amaban y por su condición de gigante de hielo podría darle herederos, además que el tener un hechicero tan habilidoso como lo era él lo hacía más que calificado para reinar juntos aquel reino.

Pero el era muy orgulloso, y le odiaba demasiado como para responder agradecidamente al sacrificio de su hermano, sabía que el amaba a aquella Midgardiana y que solo por salvarle había inventado aquella locura.

Salvarle, se repitió una y otra vez el no dejaría que nadie le salvara, el podía hacerlo solo, eso se dijo cuando se encontró en aquel calabazo donde minutos antes el dios del trueno le explicaba su sentencia, donde le grito lo mucho que le odiaba, donde ahora tomaba aquel cuenco lleno de agua y recitaba un hechizo, solo tenía una oportunidad, solo una para escapar.

Y así lo hizo, Loki Laufeyson escapo de su condena dejando a su lugar a un incauto Midgardiano, cambia su lugar, sin darse cuenta que aquello solo le causaría más problemas.

Era su culpa, no encontraba otra manera para explicar lo que sucedía, mas que culparse, después de todo era por el odio que le tenía su hermano que todo aquello había sucedido, aun recordaba las palabras de su pequeño hermano antes de la coronación, la cual fue interrumpida por el mismo ser que minutos antes le había ofrecido todo su apoyo para terminar con aquellas palabras que quedaron en su corazón grabadas con fuego.

"nunca dudes que te amo"

Le había afirmado para después caminar donde le coronaria, y el jamás lo dudo, no lo hizo cuando lo engaño para ir a Jotünheim, no lo hizo cuando le mintió sobre la muerte de su padre, tampoco cuando pelearon en el puente, ni cuando le grito que no son hermanos.

Tampoco lo dudo cuando él se dejo caer soltando el cetro al vacio.

"nunca quise el trono, jamás lo desee solo quería ser tu igual"

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su memoria y por días le lloro, lloro por qué le creyó muerto, lloro por que si él hubiera prestado mas atención se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su hermano, pero no lo hizo siempre creyó que estaba bien, que el hecho de que siempre le acompañara a sus aventuras, aun cuando a sus amigos no les agradaba del todo seria suficiente.

Pero se equivoco, y volvió a hacerlo cuando descubrió que estaba con vida atacando a Midgar.

Se equivoco al no convencerlo de regresar a casa con el, a no insistir en lugar de dejarle a merced de aquellos que le derrotaron, se equivoco cuando él le suplico que pidiera piedad a Padre en cuanto regresaran a Asgard a su hogar.

"ese jamás fue mi Padre ni mi hogar"

Dijo sin siquiera mirarle dándole la espalda durante todo el tiempo que estuvo cautivo en aquella celda antes de regresar a su mundo.

Se equivoco, por eso ahora cuando regreso con el no se opuso al castigo pasajero dejándolo en las mazmorras del palacio. Claro que no él se opondría al castigo real, a aquel que sabia muy bien que Padre le daría.

Por eso mintió, tan bien como él lo haría, por eso invento aquella historia tan poco creíble, por eso creyó que hacia lo correcto, que así evitaría aquel castigo tan grande que le darían, por que el podría ser todo pero el jamás olvidaría lo que una vez le dijo su preciado hermano.

Por que lo amaba, quizás no de la forma en la que le mintió a su padre, claro que no él siempre lo vio como algo frágil a quien proteger, como a su amigo, su hermano, su confidente.

Para el Loki era la persona más sabia que conocía, y le quería, le amaba demasiado como para dejarle correr aquel destino.

Por eso mintió, y esperaba que él lo comprendiera.

Loki - le llamo desde los barrotes de aquella húmeda celda – hermano – pero no consiguió respuesta. – se que debí venir antes – trato de disculparse por que durante aquellas dos semanas que trato de convencer a padre de cambiar su castigo no pudo visitarle – eh logrado convencer a padre para que tu castigo no sea severo, solo tienes que quedarte aquí durante un mes más, hasta que se prepare todo para la ceremonia.

El al fin le dirigió una mirada quería preguntarle a que se refería pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, así que el prosiguió a contestar la pregunta muda de sus labios.

Escucha hermano no tuve opción… yo no podía dejar que te castigaran de aquella manera… tu eres mi hermano… y aun que lo dudes te amo… - siguió apretado el metal de los barrotes – escucha yo jamás lo dude…

Cállate – al fin le hablo ya se había hartado – acaso no te lo dije antes no somos hermanos, no llevamos la misma sangre y el no es mi padre – le dijo levantándose frente a él – no me importa lo que pase conmigo así sea un mes un año o miles, no me interesa, por que en cuanto salga de aquí te matare a ti y a ese hombre – termino con su acostumbrada frialdad.

Quizás no lo seamos de sangre, pero compartimos nuestra infancia, peleamos juntos, jugamos juntos, vivimos juntos… y lo seguiremos haciendo…

Estas sordo – lo empezaba a sacar de quicio – eso solo fue una mentira Thor, y ten por seguro que en cuanto salga de aquí te matare con mis propias manos.

No podrás – decía llenándose de valor para decir aquellas palabras.

Ilústrame ¿Por qué no podre?- le sonrió con malicia.

Por que…. Loki escucha tenía que hacerlo no había otra opción.

Habla de una maldita vez – si ya se estaba exaltando.

Tú y yo nos enlazaremos, en un mes te levantaras como mi reina para juntos gobernar Asgard, mientras tanto te quedaras en el calabozo esa ha sido la sentencia.

¿Queeeeeeeeeee? – ok ya estaba exaltado – ¿qué mierda dices?

No casaremos.

Estás loco somos hombres un rey necesita descendientes – le grito.

Eres un gigante de Jotünheim Loki, para ellos no existe algo como el género, acaso no notaste que cuando fuimos a ese reino no había ni una sola mujer – el solo le miro callado, se sentía estúpido al verse educado por su hermano el idiota.

Podría asesinarte mientras duermes – le susurro.

No lo creo en cuanto digamos nuestros votos tu lealtad a mi te lo impedirá.

Lo sabía todo tenía que ser a tu manera, verdad, no querías perder a tu sombra, a tu juguete para presumir ante todos, claro como no lo pensé antes si lo único que siempre vieron en mi fue eso alguien en quien burlarse – le reclamo ya con ira.

No lo entiendes, le mentí a padre, le dije que nos amamos para que no te castigara de forma cruel, Loki eres mi hermano yo te amo jamás dejaría que nada malo te pasara, quiero protegerte.

Mentir, protegerme, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras Thor y desde ahora te lo digo yo jamás aceptare esto jamás me abriré de piernas para ti, no voy a ser tu ramera, oíste así que búscate a otro prefiero cualquier castigo a este.

Ya está decidido – trato de tranquilizarse el – te veré mañana descansa y piénsalo, solo quería protegerte por que te amo, siempre lo hice.

Te odio – le grito - te odio, siempre lo hice Thor jamás te eh querido ni siquiera un poco – termino riendo de manera tan característica suya, aquella riza que se esparcía como agua entre aquellas celdas gracias a la humedad y el eco mientras aquel dios le dejaba diciéndole, convenciéndose de que había hecho lo correcto, por eso cuando escucho como un cuerpo caía regreso corriendo para levantarle, le sacudió pero no respondía, temió lo peor, no sería la primera vez que su preciado hermano prefiriera morir a dejarse salvar por él.

Y aquel sentimiento le llego de golpe, aquel temor de perder al ser que por mucho tiempo quiso, un sentimiento un tanto diferente.

**Bien me gustaría pedir su ayuda por si alguien sabe como hacer para que aparezcan los guiones al principio de cada frase por que no logro que salgan TT-TT plisss ayuda.**

**Grax por leer y darle una oportunidad**


	2. Chapter 2: Despertar

**Capitulo 2: Despertar**

Intento incorporarse lentamente, la cabeza le estaba matando, tenía un jaqueca eso era seguro, el piso estaba demasiado frio, además de algo resbaloso, fue levantándose poco a poco mientras se sostenía de lo que parecía ser un lavabo si eso era, sostuvo aquella pieza con ambas manos, tratando de no emitir aquél gemido de dolor ya que al parecer su parte trasera le estaba doliendo, y mucho.

Maldijo internamente su suerte cuando agacho la mirada al sentirse desnudo y mojado.

Mierda – fue lo primero que le vino cuando noto como la sangre le escurría desde su parte trasera, le dolió y horrores.

Trato de no darle mucho importancia y comenzó a inspeccionar aquel otro cuerpo, su piel tenia ligeramente más color que la anterior, sus manos estabas rasposas y algo callosas "manos de aldeano" se dijo internamente, pero al menos era alto, quizás no tanto como su estúpido hermano mayor pero lo era, entonces clavando la mirada en aquel pequeño espejo examino su rostro.

Aquel era tan fino como el de él, su barbilla afilada, sus pómulos suaves, y ahí estaban aquellos ojos verdes, no cabe duda al menos era apuesto, sobre sus hombros caía graciosamente mechones de cabello de un color diferente pero no le importaba se le veían bien, aquel color rojizo mas castaño que nada le sentaba perfecto a sus orbes verdes, lo único malo es que era largo, tan largo como el del estúpido dios del trueno.

Lo iba a cortar, estaba seguro, entonces encontró otro problemilla, sus ojos o al menos debajo de ellos estaban ojerosos, al parecer tenía un cuerpo defectuoso, volvió a maldecir su suerte ya se encargaría de mejorar su apariencia, iba limpiarse cuando un estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas hacerme esperar princesa? – la puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejando ver a un mastodonte entrar por ella, jalándolo con brusquedad para tirarlo sobre la cama.

Ok ahora sabia el por qué de su dolor y su desnudez, aquel maldito Midgardiano se estaba acostando con esa cosa, si cosa no podía ser una persona por Odín era tan horripilante.

Trato de zafarse pero aquellas manos apresaron sus hombros mientras le susurraba cosas asquerosas al oído, lo peor era que aquel cuerpo era demasiado débil, y digo débil, por que estaba seguro que no era rival para él, si lo sabrá bien, después de tener a un idiota como hermano mayor quien a cada oportunidad te tacleaba solo para jugar y no solo el si no sus amigos, se había echo resistente, incluso algo fuerte para poder defenderse de los juegos de esos cavernícolas.

Pero no, aquel hombre le estaba lastimando más de lo que él hubiera permitido, decidió que ya era suficiente, estiro sus dedos esperando que su magia hiciera efecto cuando aquello paso.

Nada, aquel mortal no había sido destrozado con su magia, seguía arriba de el, y eso lo asusto un poco, bien intento concentrarse en algún objeto una daga o espada para quitárselo de encima, pero nada paso, se asusto aun mas cuando sintió la lengua, una asquerosa lengua jugar con su piel, se preocupo, trato con todas sus fuerzas escapar lo cual le fue en vano, entonces se concentro, todo lo que pudo.

En cuanto sintió aquella arma materializarse en su mano no lo pensó dos veces y apuñalo el costado de aquel cavernícola, aquello fue suficiente para que se alejase chillando de dolor, oportunidad que el aprovecho para posicionarse detrás de él y en un certero movimiento cortarle la garganta.

Se alejo del cuerpo una vez que este empezó a llenarse de sangre, podía ver como el hombre se desangraba vivo, le dedico una mirada indiferente y regreso a lo que parecía ser el baño para seguir aseándose, abrió la llave de agua quedando e bajo de ella.

Maldición – replico al sentir aquel liquido frio tocar su piel, bien aquel cuerpo no solo era débil, sino además delicado, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre maldecir, pero que acaso no pudo elegir peor a su recipiente.

Suspiro derrotado intentando calmarse, al menos ya no estaba en Asgard, ya no tenía que ver a esos idiotas, a Thor, si aquello era bueno, ya no tendría que cumplir la estúpida orden de Odín, claro que no él jamás se rebajaría a ser eso.

Sonrió con algo de fuerzas renovadas y se dedico a lavar su cuerpo, tenía que arreglar las cosas aquello solo era el principio, de una vida que el eligió, esta vez iba a hacer lo que él quisiera, sin dar cuentas a nadie, sin estar bajo la sombra de alguien, no claro que no Loki ahora era libre.

Busco en aquel cuarto algo que pudiese servirle para cubrirse con pesar descubrió las ropas de aquel que ahora era él, no eran nada elegantes, pero era mejor que andar desnudo, se acerco a la cama solo para apreciar el cuerpo ahora inerte sobre él, las sabanas estaban teñidas por la sangre de aquel maldito que merecía morir, le miro indiferente, incluso con desagrado, buscando la daga con la que momentos antes había tomado su vida, limpio cuidadosamente la cuchilla y la guardo, quizás la necesitara, no quería arriesgarse a que su magia fallase para materializar otra.

Lo cual le preocupaba parecía que su magia había sido dividida en dos, lo sentía sabia que algo no andaba bien, pensó que se trataba por aquel extraño hechizo por lo que sin darle importancia salió del lugar, tenía que buscar un lugar donde dormir, recuperar fuerzas, su magia y después vendría lo divertido.

Camino entre las calles sucias de aquella ciudad, los barrios peligrosos de ella entrando a un callejón sin desconfiar que alguien le seguía, claro que lo sabia aquellos eran demasiado obvios como para que él no lo notara camino un poco mas hasta que una figura le corto el paso, aquel hombre era más alto que el, con mas arrogancia y por lo que podía apreciar por sus ropas, quizás solo tal vez de una clase diferente a la suya pero no lo suficientemente alta como para hablarle con aquella familiaridad.

Keilan – dijo con voz firme cargada con un poco de burla – ¿A dónde ibas princesa?

El dulce aroma de las sabanas perfumadas logro despertarlo de su sueño, sus manos tocaban las delicadas sabanas las cuales eran demasiado suaves, se levanto un poco solo para ser detenido por un fuerte y penetrante dolor en su cabeza, dolía, dolía horrores como si le taladraran la cabeza, intento ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas parecían no querer reaccionar, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, por suerte fue lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerse de un mueble, que parecía ser el tocador, tenía un enorme espejo adornándolo.

Levanto la mirada, y poco a poco fue observando lo que se reflejaba en el, sus manos tan suaves y delicadas como los de una dama, uñas bien cuidadas y largas, su rostro afilado de facciones finas, labios rojos como los de las princesas de cuentos de hadas, llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla comprobando una vez mas lo suave que era su piel, delineando el contorno de sus ojos aquellos brillaban de manera un tanto misteriosa, un verde casi hipnótico adornado con pestanas largas y curvas, no cavia duda parecía toda una mujer, su cabello era negro un poco más corto de lo que le gustaría que fuera.

Se sorprendió ese pensamiento vino de la nada, no le dio mucha importancia pues siguió inspeccionando el lugar, ahora que lo notaba era una habitación muy fina, la mullida cama donde se encontraba minutos antes era realmente espaciosa, los muebles parecían de la mejor calidad, y los ropajes que ahora llevaba era demasiado finos, si aquello parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas. Intento pensar de donde venían todas aquellas ideas, y un nuevo dolor en la sien le hizo darse cuenta de que en realidad no sabia quién era, se asusto.

No tenía idea de donde estaba ni mucho menos de quien era, aquello ya era grave, hubiera seguido asustándose de no ser por que aquella puerta se abrió de golpe.

Loki – le llamo aquel hombre rubio de ojos azules - ¿has despertado? – pregunto acercándose a el mientras lo tomaba de los hombros, genial es más alto que yo pensó, sin saber por qué tenía ese tipo de pensamientos.

El se mantuvo en silencio, no es como si supiera que decir, pero esperaba que aquel hombre extraño le respondiera todas las dudas que él se negaba a pronunciar. Y si así fue cuando un hombre al parecer un medico entro y le reviso diciendo que se encontraba bien, se despidió de el con una reverencia llamándolo alteza, ok al parecer aquel hombre tenía que ser alguien importante.

Me alegro que estés bien – seguía hablando aquel rubio – tenia tanto miedo cuando te desmayaste, llevabas dos días durmiendo ya – ok eso explicaría su dolor de cabeza – madre y padre te esperan – bien al parecer estaba en su hogar, aun que no recordara nada – Lía, Rin – el ojiverde no despegaba la mirada del ojiazul, mientras llamaba a dos personas, había algo en el que hacía que no parara de mirarle, algo familiar – ellas Loki – volvió a dirigirle la palabra cuando dos jovencitas entraron a la habitación – son tus doncellas desde el día de hoy están para servirte – ambas jóvenes se inclinaron, les dirigió una pequeña mirada y regreso a ver al hombre – esperare afuera a que estés listo – antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada – me alegra que estés bien hermano.

Ok ya todo estaba empezando a tener sentido aquel hombre parecía ser su hermano, no parecía ser mala persona, pero algo no dejaba que confiara plenamente en el, entonces recordó a las jovencitas, se les quedo viendo detenidamente desde su cama, mientras una de ellas se acerco y le hablo.

Su majestad Loki – le sonrió con ternura – permítanos ayudarle a alistarse – se levanto solo para ver como la otra joven traía lo que parecía ser una camisa algo extraña, ningún sonido más se escucho en aquella habitación.

En completo silencia las dos jovencitas, hermanas, por si ya había deducido que eran hermanas, bueno siendo que eran idénticas no había pierde al pensar que eran gemelas, ambas tenían la piel cobriza, eran de estatura media, un poco mas bajitas que él, ambas jóvenes tenía su hermoso cabello negro amarrado en una coleta de lado contrario a la otra, eran idénticas, la misma mirada color agua solo un poco más oscura que la de su hermano, tenían un lunar del lado contrario debajo de su ojo. Se pregunto quién de ellas era quien, pero no recordaba sus nombres, y le pareció muy raro que preguntara.

Una vez listo salió por la puerta donde aquel joven le esperaba recargado en el borde del barandal, caminaron durante unos minutos en silencio, aquel palacio era magnifico, sus columnas aprecian estar echas de oro, su arquitectura era sublime, todo parecía sacado de un sueño.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta tallada a mano se atrevió a pensar pues los diseños tan detallados le hacían creer que era así, no sabía que acertado estaba, cuando fueron los enanos quienes tallaron personalmente cada una de las piezas que adornaban aquel imponente palacio.

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a los dos jóvenes adentrándose a la habitación, pudo apreciar un trono frente a él donde se encontraba un hombre algo mayor de barba blanca, un rey pensó, el rey.

Hijo – le abro aquella mujer que se encontraba a un lado del imponente rey corriendo a sus brazos para estrecharlo con amor.

Madre – pronuncio con temor a equivocarse, o algo peor a que notase que no la recordaba, pero al estar en aquel abrazo, una calidez le inundo el pecho, aquel hecho era tan extrañamente familiar, se sentía tan a gusto negándose a separarse.

Loki – le hablo en hombre mayor, haciendo una seña de que se acercara – Thor me ha informado que te has desmayado en el calabozo – bueno ahora sabia que aquel hermano suyo se llamaba Thor, espera dijo calabozo aquello lo confundió aun mas, si se suponía que era su hijo que hacía en el calabozo – eh decidido que hasta la ceremonia ya no estés encerrado, puedes andar libremente dentro del castillo – le miro fijamente – pero debes entender que salir de este está prohibido, al menos por ahora – le miro con algo que le pareció desconfianza – espero que el tiempo te sirva para pensar mejor las cosas, eres mi hijo Loki – le hablo suavemente – pero has traicionado no solo mi confianza si no la de toda Asgard debes aprender a ganártela de nuevo.

Padre – intervino su hermano – Loki no ah intentado escapar desde esta mañana, eso dice mucho de el.

Espero que sea así – le miro severamente – puedes retirarte.

Claro padre – en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras las tres personas en la habitación lo miraron con sorpresa, aquello le hizo pensar que quizás se había equivocado un poco pero la sonrisa que recibió de lo que parecía ser su hermano y madre lo confundió aun mas.

En su camino a la salida noto como Thor le seguía pero la voz de su padre le impidió seguirlo, lo cual era perfecto para él, por que no quería escuchar mas información que pudiera confundirlo, mas si es que se podía, camino sin rumbo durante un rato, admirando la arquitectura, y los jardines que podía apreciar, camino sin rumbo fijo pasando frente a algunos guardias quienes le miraban con odio, algo que no podía explicarse hasta que uno de ellos susurro "traidor", aquello le hizo recordar lo que su padre le dijo, se detuvo de golpe y regreso su mirada hacia aquel incauto que le había llamado así, debió estar acostumbrado a tales cosas por que su cuerpo reacciono por si solo mandándole una mirada feroz que hizo que ambos guardias se alejaran de él con una inclinación demasiado exagerada.

Siguió caminando pensando en las palabras que le habían dicho, no entendía que mal pudo hacer para que le trataran tan mal, bueno en realidad no lograba recordar nada, pero muy en el fondo sentía que se lo merecía, pero al parecer el castigo no era tan malo, ser príncipe tenía sus ventajas, por que si a esas alturas ya había asimilado el hecho de que era un príncipe.

Se topo con una puerta tan grande como las anteriores solo un poco mas nueva, parecía como si ninguna persona la tocara, pero estaba limpia, la abrió con fuerza y lo que miro adentro lo dejo perplejo.

Decir que había encontrado el cielo era demasiado, ahí frente a él miles de libros descansaban dentro de los altísimos y finos libreros donde se podían apreciar llegaban hasta el techo, miles de pastas de todos los colores y tamaños ordenados cuidadosamente, aquel espectáculo de letras, conocimiento inimaginable lo llenaba de emoción, era como si ya conociera aquella habitación, en la cual solo existía un pequeño taburete al lado de una mesa frente a la única ventana de la habitación, gustoso se acerco a uno de los libreros examinando aquellos recipientes de sabiduría, leyó algunos títulos hasta que encontró uno que capto su atención de inmediato.

Y así se adentro a aquel mundo que le ofrecían las palabras, uno que estaba lleno de conocimiento, de enseñanzas que pedía oportunidad para poner en platica, tan inmerso estaba que el asunto de su traición quedo olvidada en algún rincón de aquel gran castillo.

Su majestad – aquellas palabras lo sacaron de su ensueño, frente a el estaba parada la joven aquella, que le había ayudado a vestir, sin embargo no recordó su nombre – mi señor – volví a hablarle con una pequeña reverencia – su hermano ha estado buscándolo – le hablo con dulzura – todo el castillo en realidad – en ese momento otra voz parecía gritar desde el lado contrario de la puerta.

Rin – grito su gemela entrando de golpe – lo has encontrado, mira que podrían…- se cayó al ver al joven hechicero el cual se había levantado, al escuchar su llamado – oh su alteza – hablo rápido – todo el castillo lo busca creen que se ha escapado.

Lía – la regaño su hermana menor – perdónela.

Pero es verdad el príncipe Thor viene en esta dirección… - mas fue interrumpida cuando el joven paso a su lado sin darle tiempo a continuar.

"Escapado", pensó enojado, claro como él era un traidor no se podía confiar en él, algo en su interior se removió enfadado, acaso no había dejado en claro que entendía que no debía escapar, además quien se creía ese Thor para tener que reportarse con él, estaba molesto y mucho, decidió que si ya que había dado por hecho que el había escapado se escondería lo suficiente para molestarles.

Recordó haber visto uno de los jardines en su caminata, uno en el cual podía esconderse bien y salió con un buen libro en la mano dispuesto a valerle que le buscaran, bueno no estaba rompiendo la orden, seguiría dentro del palacio, en ningún momento su padre le dijo que no saliera a los jardines.

Encontró un buen lugar donde sentarse, le daba la luz y sobre todo estaba bien oculto por un par de arbustos, así que no había problema de que lo encontraran, al menos en un rato. Comenzó a leer perdiéndose un rato hasta que una de las jovencitas que le servían le llamo.

Su alteza – al parecer era aquella llamada Rin – no debería ir a encontrarse con su hermano.

El no es mi carcelero, no tengo que reportarme con él a todas horas – bien no sabía de donde había salido aquel tono cargado de odio y desdén en su voz pero le gusto.

Era de esperarse de un traidor – susurro bajito la otra joven quien al parecer lo había seguido.

Lía – le regaño la joven – discúlpela su majestad, ella es demasiado joven.

Solo eres mayor por cinco minutos Rin, deja de tratarme como una niña – se defendió la menor.

Por favor – volvió a suplicar la otra joven agachando su cabeza – perdónela, es muy impulsiva.

¿Traidor? – pregunto él, ya estaba harto aquella jovencita lo miraba igual que los guardias y no le gustaba quizás no recordaba nada pero eso no era justificación para que le dirigieran aquellas miradas llenas de odio, que tanto mal pudo haber hecho como para que le trataran tan mal, digo si su padre le perdono no debió ser muy serio ¿o sí? – explícate.

Solo digo lo que se dice –respondió sin mirarle.

No le haga caso – insistió la mayor – Lía solamente escucho algunos chismes que deben estar equivocados y…

Pero todo el mundo lo sabe – siguió hablando la joven – todos en Asgard saben lo que él hizo – le grito a su hermana.

Rin – llamo con voz neutra a la joven con el lunar en el lado izquierdo, si tenía que empezar a diferenciarlas – podrías ir a las cocinas y traerme algo de comer y beber.

Si – la sonrisa de la joven le hizo entender que parecía que estaba feliz de que cambiara el tema – vamos Lía.

No – negó mirando su libro otra vez sentando en el pasto – ella se queda a hacerme compañía.

Con mucho miedo a que su hermanita hiciera algo tonto para que las corrieran de el lugar, se alejo suspirando, mientras rogaba por que la menor no cometiera una tontería acababan de conseguir el empleo apenas hace unas semanas y cuando les dijeron que alguien tenía que ocuparse de los servicios privados de uno de los príncipes se ofrecieron ya que ninguna de las otras doncellas querían, al parecer el carácter algo explosivo y sincero de su hermanita menor les acarreaban problemas. Corrió a toda velocidad para evitar que aquellos dos estuvieran solos más de lo necesario, tenía que haber sabido aparecerse para evitar aquel enfrentamiento.

¿y bien? – hablo el príncipe dejando su libro sobre el césped para párase a su lado en cuanto la otra gemela desapareció de su vista – responde mi pregunta.

Nada su majestad – respondo bajito no quería acarrearle más problemas a su hermana, sabía que fue muy descuidada al decir aquello pero tras pensarlo mejor decidió callar.

No lo repetiré dos veces – se había acercado peligrosamente a la joven con los brazos cruzados mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos, mirada que la morena pudo apreciar en cuanto la sombra de aquel hombre la cubrió, una mirada que le causo escalofríos pero a la vez confusión, era como si le suplicara que le dijera lo que sabía.

Ellos dicen – suspiro al verse derrotada mientras nuevamente esquivo la mirada para decir lo que escucho aquel día que acababa de entrar a servir en aquel palacio – que usted traiciono a su majestad Thor para quedarse con el trono, además de tratar de destruir Jotünheim y conquistar Midgar - termino susurrante.

Mientes – es que no lo podía creer de haber hecho algo así no estaría con un castigo tan leve, digo eso era traición y de las grandes, merecía ser horcado mínimamente.

No miento – parecía que a la joven se le acabo aquella docilidad con la que le respondió al principio – todo el mundo sabe que usted – apretó su falda sin mirarle – no es bueno, es un asesino… es un mons.. – antes de terminar aquella frase levanto su mirada solo para encontrar la cara de un joven totalmente confusa.

Aquel rostro reflejada de todo, dolor, confusión, ira, pero sobretodo soledad, era como si aquellas palabras no quisiera creerlas, creyó imaginar un pequeño casi fantasmal espectro de lagrimas en sus ojos, no aquel no parecía ser el hombre malvado que le contaron que seria, para ese entonces ya estaría siendo azotada si todos los rumores sobre el fueran ciertos, pero no mírenlo, frente a si tenía a un hombre más confundido que nada, iba a disculparse cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien más.

¿Así que aquí es donde te escondes? – vocifero una joven de cabellos negros seguida de otros tres hombres - ¿planeando como escapar Loki? – escupió su nombre con desprecio.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de aquel trance en el que se habían sumergido, Loki se giro levemente para encontrar aquellas personas extrañas mirarle igual que lo hacían todos en aquel lugar, estaba empezando a creerle a Lía, sin embargo no pensaba responderle a esa mujer tan impertinente, hiciese lo que hiciese él era un príncipe, y aun lo seguía siendo cuando vio a su padre, por lo tanto tenía que respetarlo, decidió ignorarla mientras levantaba su olvidado libro, haciendo nota mental de investigar sobre aquellos dos lugares que le menciono la gemela en su explicación.

¿y tú? – continuo molesta al ver como ambos la ignoraban – no intentes ayudarle o también serás castigada – la jalo del brazo bruscamente, pues la joven la había ignorando tratando de buscar la mirada de su señor, intentando disculparse con él.

No la toques – aparto la mano de aquella mujer de Lía, aquella mujer no le agradaba y mucho menos le gustaba el tonito que usaba con él ni con la joven que solo tenía que obedecerle a él.

Hermano – ahora era el rubio quien llego hasta ellos para tomar por los hombros al menor – eh estado buscándote todo el día.

No me escape si eso es lo que piensan – aparto sus manos en un movimiento, estaba recordando el por qué se escondió.

Aun – le siguió aquella molesta voz – pero deberías vigilarle mejor – siguió soltando su veneno – ya que ella le ah ayudado a evadirte – señalo a la joven.

Ella no sabía dónde estaba – sin querer la defendió, es que ya se estaba hartando aquella mujer le miraba con odio, el no le había echo nada, al menos eso esperaba, pero meterse con Lía, que se cree, si son sus sirvientas solo él tiene derecho a molestarlas.

Está bien eso no importa Sif – volvió a hablar el mayor – solo no desaparezcas así…

No tengo por qué dar explicaciones de lo que hago – le miro furioso – o no sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso para salir a leer – le golpeo con el libro sobre su pecho.

No es que tengas es solo que estaba preocupado – Loki solamente bufo y tras mandarle una mirada de desdén a la mujer salió del lugar acompañado de la joven.

¿Es mi imaginación o Loki defendió a esa chica? – hablo un rubio que estaba de espectador.

Lo hizo Fandal – repitió un chico más serio.

No me la creo – continuo.

Thor los ignoro y camino atrás del joven quien al parecer quería buscar un lugar donde relajarse, pero es que había estado buscándolo todo el día, se preocupo de que hiciera una tontería, no que no confiara en el, pero siempre se preocuparía por su pequeño hermano menor.

Cabe señalar que una Rin muy confundida llego al lugar para encontrarse con que no había nadie, camino unos pasos más buscando con la mirada a su señor y su hermanita, cuando los noto unos metros más adelante, aquella escena le pareció un poco extraña, tierna se atrevió a decir.

Ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba un príncipe de cabellos negros sentado mirando las flores que se encontraban en aquel bello jardín, a su lado no muy lejos de él estaba su hermana, platicándole algún suceso gracioso con su acostumbrada mímica de manos para ese tipo de ocasiones, ella era realmente muy expresiva todo lo contrario a ella, pero bueno parecía no molestar a su señor quien debes en cuando asentía con su cabeza animándola a continuar.

Lo que si le extraño era ver a el príncipe rubio mirarlos a escasos pasos donde ella se encontraba, estaba parado con su vista fijamente sobre su hermano, sin moverse, su rostro reflejaba cierta tranquilidad, entonces lo vio aquello que no dejaría de rondar por su cabeza, durante mucho tiempo en un sonrisa extraña, aquello demostraba amor, pero era un amor muy diferente a lo que se esperaba de dos hermanos.

Había escuchado los rumores de la sentencia de aquel "príncipe traidor" como todos lo llamaban, rumores que igualmente decían que solo era una forma de salvarlo de aquel destino tan cruel que tendría si el futuro rey de Asgard no fuera tan generoso como para interceder por él, por eso se había "sacrificado" para salvar a su hermano, en ese momento dudaba que aquel sacrificio fuera eso un sacrificio.


	3. Chapter 3:Aceptando la realidad

**Capitulo 3: Aceptando la realidad.**

Llevaba ya un par de días intentando entender todo su entorno, casi una semana cabe aclarar y todo lo que había aprendido era, primero estaba en un lugar llamada Asgard de donde era príncipe al igual que aquel que era su hermano, también había averiguado que eran todos esos lugares que Lía le menciono cuando le dijo que era un traidor, si ya estaba bien enterado de que era lo que había hecho, al principio se horrorizo, no podía creer que él fuera capaz de tanto, si lo pensaba bien mato a miles de personas, aun no estaba claro el por qué lo hizo pero bueno aun tenía tiempo de analizarlo.

Otra de las cosas que había investigado era también cómo comportarse en su vida como príncipe y con las personas que convivía.

Para esto clasifico a todos con los que tenía contacto, en tres categorías.

**Familia**: esta era la primera y más importante pues tenían que quererlo demasiado como para perdonarle lo que había hecho, dentro de esta categoría estaban:

Odín: que era su padre, el rey de Asgard el padre de todo y al parecer siempre le miraba con ternura al llamarle padre cuando comían juntos o en cualquier momento que este le llamara, parecía como si nunca lo hiciera, tomo nota mental de seguir llamándolo así por que parecía hacerlo feliz. Un que a veces le miraba con un poco de desconfianza.

Frigga: su madre, la reina, ella era demasiado cálida, siempre la hablaba con cariño abrazándolo o diciéndole que lo amaba, tenía que admitir que se sentía extraño cada vez que le decía hijo, era como si algo en su interior se calentara, y tenía que admitir que era un calor muy agradable.

Thor: su hermano, cabeza hueca dios del trueno y futuro rey, no sabía por qué pero siempre terminaba pensando en él como un idiota, ya que parecía hacer cosas que le hacían enfadar, eso y el hecho de que cada vez que escuchaba algo referente a que la seria el rey sentía una punzada de envidia en su interior. Sin embargo todo quedaba olvidado cuando el le estrujaba, por que si su hermano lo estrujaba no abrazaba, tenía demasiada fuerza el grandote, y le sonreía llamándolo por su nombre, son hermanos vale, pero sentía extraño, era diferente a su padre o su madre, se sentía demasiado cómodo.

De ahí le seguía la siguiente categoría:

**Gente que le agradaba:** esta estaba fácil no muchas entraban en ella de hecho solo dos personas.

Rin: la mayor de las gemelas, es responsable, gentil, amable, con un instinto protector demasiado desarrollado, además de ser muy servicial y eficiente.

Lía: la menor, todo lo contrario a su hermana era demasiado impulsiva, insolente en algunas ocasiones pero agradable, le contaba lo que sucedía en el reino y demás cosas que a él le hacían gracia, además que sus comentarios siempre parecían hacer enojar a Sif por eso entraba en esa categoría, eso y el hecho que las dos eran las únicas personas en todo el reino que no lo miraban con desprecio ni lo llamaban "traidor".

Y por último la categoría.

**Personas nada agradables:** aquí entran todos aquellos que lo miran mal en especial los amigos de Thor.

Sif: esa mujer tiene demasiado odio en su corazón, pensaba Loki cada vez que se la topaba esta no dejaba de reclamarle cosas, como si el castigo que le dieron no era suficiente y un largo etc., ok esta mujer nunca saldría de esta categoría, por suerte Lía siempre sabia que responder para molestarla.

Fandal: un rubio mas idiota que Thor siempre tratando de liarse con sus criadas, que acaso no podía conseguirse a las suyas, aun que casi no lo molestaba entra en esta categoría por que Lía siempre se queja de él, quejas que él tiene que soportar por que la joven parece que no entiende que él es su señor no su amigo al cual le cuentas todo tu día.

Volstagg: bueno el nunca dijo nada sobre el pero sus malos modales en la mesa lo hace merecedor de esta categoría, eso y el hecho de que siempre que lo saluda le golpea la espalda con fuerza el muy bruto.

Hogun: simplemente esta aquí por ser amigo de los dos idiotas principales, aun que no parece mala persona de hecho es el más sensato de todos, quizás serian buenos amigos si no fuera que nunca lo ve separado de la bruja y el rubio idiota.

Loki sabe que hay mucha más gente en Asgard pero como no los conoce a todos no ha podido etiquetarlos en sus categorías, a veces se pregunta si eso está bien, si no es solo un sueño del cual despertara ya que todo parece irreal, además se pregunta si algún día recuperara su memoria, aunque teme que quizás no le guste desea hacerlo, desea saber que fue lo que lo llevo a cometer tales barbaridades, el también quisiera saber si es un mostro.

-Tiene un hermoso cabello señor – las palabras de Rin lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, llevaba toda la noche creando esas categorías repasándolas una y otra vez que no recordó el momento en que se levanto mientras sus siervas le ayudaban a vestir.

-Si se lo dejara crecer más podría ayudarle a peinarlo para la ceremonia – término sonriente.

-Me parece bien – le respondió desde hace tiempo esperaba dejarlo crecer pero al notar como todos o al menos la mayoría del lugar lo llevaban largo prefirió cortárselo no quería que pensaran que se esforzaba en parecerse a ellos, sin embargo el comentario de la joven le animo a dejárselo crecer.

-Genial, lucirá perfecto – sonrió entrelazando ambas manos.

-Claro parecerá una linda novia – se bufo su hermana quien terminaba de levantar los cojines de la cama.

-¿novia? – bien Lía era demasiado informativa, pero aquello si le causo un poco de extrañeza, esa joven nunca decía algo si no había verdad en ello y dudaba que fuera un chiste.

-Si su majestad – ahora hablo la mayor – ya sabe durante la ceremonia.

-La coronación de Thor – termino tenía entendido que aquella ceremonia era la coronación del más grande así que pensaba que de eso se trataba.

-Y la boda – continuo – usted se verá genial.

-¿Thor se va a casar? – algo dentro de su pecho se removió imaginando a su hermano casándose.

-Obvio si – continúo la menor con la insolencia de siempre – usted y su majestad Thor tienen que casarse, ya sabe parte de su castigo.

-Lía – la reprendió su hermana, mas en ese momento un ruido altero a ambas pues Loki tiro el peine con que se cepillaba su cabello para salir a toda velocidad del lugar, le hubieran seguido si no fuera por la mirada cargada de odio en ella, aquella mirada que estaban seguras tenía cuando cometió todas las atrocidades que se decían de él.

&&&%%%%%%&&&&&%%%

Bien al parecer su magia no estaba de todo completa lo cual comprobó, si es que necesitaba mas pruebas despuésde tratar inútilmente de zafarse del agarre de aquellos sujetos que lo acorralaron en el callejón.

-Bueno princesa – hablo aquel imponente hombre – hemos venido por ti – trato de acariciar su mejilla – no queremos que escapes de nuevo ¿Verdad? – le sonrió complacido.

-No me toques – de un manotazo quito aquella mano sobre su rostro –asqueroso mortal – mas lo único que recibió fue una risa.

-¿Perdón? – pregunto incrédulo – escúchame bien – cambio repentinamente el tono en su voz al momento de enredar sus dedos con fuerza en sus hebras castañas para jalarlo de golpe hacia el – maldita perra, no sé qué te has estado metiendo pero deja y te recuerdo cómo funcionan las cosas – con su mano libre agarro fuertemente su mentón – tú haces solamente lo que yo diga ok – comenzó a delinear con un dedo sus labios – ¿entiendes? – se agacho para besarle más el dios fue rápido y con un certero puñetazo lo hizo retroceder.

-"mierda" – pensó Loki no recordaba que aquel cuerpo era demasiado débil y aquel golpe no tuvo el efecto que él deseaba.

-Maldito – una cachetada fue la contestación de aquel hombre logrando que Loki callera al frio suelo, su cuerpo no solo era débil si no que al parecer demasiado sensible, maldijo otra vez dentro de sí limpiándose un hilo de sangre que se escapaba de su labio partido, pero antes de poder recuperarse una patada en el estomago le hizo encogerse mas de dolor.

-Es suficiente Ian – le detuvo uno de los hombres – el jefe no estará muy contento de que lo regreses todo golpeado.

-Tienes razón Ed – arreglo el saco de su traje para después peinar sus cabellos negros hacia atrás – es una lástima que esa cara tan linda se deforme por un golpe – se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de un adolorido Loki – no vuelvas a retarme princesita – termino levantándose – tráiganlo.

Los demás hombres rápidamente lo tomaron por los costados levantándolo llevándolo a una camioneta negra que minutos antes no se encontraba ahí, pero Loki estaba tan adolorido que no presto mucha atención, no presto atención a las calles e edificios que pasaban por la ventana, digo no es que fuera a reconocer algo pero siendo un maestro estratega siempre debía fijarse bien en su entorno, mas presa del dolor y el cansancio no se lo permitieron.

Tampoco noto cuando llegaron a aquella gran casona y como lo introducían adentro a base de empujones, mucho menos noto cuando fue empujado dentro de una de las habitaciones, solo supo que cayó en algo blando y ahí se desvaneció.

Si Loki hubiera estado lo suficientemente lucido pudo haberse dado cuenta que aquella habitación no estaba vacía, puedo haberse percatado de las camas que en fila se acomodaban, como a sus ocupantes, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos.

Puedo haberse enterado de que en efecto escogió el recipiente incorrecto para escapar, no era libre, solo cambio de jaula.

Despertó un par te horas después con mucho dolor en su rostro.

-Deja de ser tan impertinente Keilan no siempre estaré para cuidarte – hablo aquel hombre rubio que había detenido el ataque de su agresor, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No le sermonees Ed – agrego una mujer pelirroja sentándose a su lado, tratando de curar su herida – no te muevas Keilan.

-Auch – se quejo al sentir el contacto de aquella bola de algodón mojada con alguna sustancia que le hacía arder la piel, intento alejarse pero la mirada cálida de la mujer y el hecho de que trataran de curarle se lo impidió.

-Te diría que me alegra verte – sonrió un joven de pelinegro acercándose a él – mas sabes que no es así, creímos que al fin habías escapado – le miro con fascinación.

-Ya pero es que no entienden que no podemos escapar – agrego una rubia también muy joven.

-Es bueno que lo tengan en mente – el rubio tomo la palabra – no se puede escapar de estas personas – suspiro – dejen de intentar que les maten, solo no se metan en problemas – levantándose para irse – deja tus planes suicidas Keilan – le miro fijamente – solo compórtense – termino para irse.

-Claro como a él no es al que venden como puta todas las noches – se quejo el pelinegro de antes, acostándose en la cama que ocupaba al lado de Loki.

-Bien ya esta - termino de curarle la mujer para después acariciar su rostro con ternura, caricia que Loki depresión alejando su cara ligeramente para atrás – no estés molesto Keilan, sabes que no se puede salir de aquí – se alejo la mujer mientras miraba a su alrededor – esto va para todos – hablo con firmeza – si no mataron a Keilan es por qué el jefe se ah encaprichado con el pero no serán igual de amables con ninguno de nosotros entendido - regreso su mirada al joven – nada de intentos de escapar.

-Oh – dijo la rubia de antes – ¿que no tus ojos eran negros? – pregunto confundida.

-¿A ver? - el pelinegro paso sobre la joven y se le quedo viendo detenidamente.

-Kai me estas aplastando – lo empujo.

-Joder Janet – se sobo el estomago – pero la verdad no recuerdo el color de tus ojos – tapándose los suyos – ni siquiera recuerdo el mío.

-Eso es por que eres un idiota – se burlo la joven, en aquel momento se tenso no tenía previsto que lo descubrieran tan pronto, y no creyó muy conveniente que se dieran cuenta del engaño tan pronto.

-Déjenlo descansar – ajito las manos la pelirroja, al parecer la mayor de aquel lugar.

Los demás se alejaron de él y entonces Loki pudo apreciar toda aquella habitación, había dos hileras de camas puestas una frente a la otra conto solamente 7 en cada hilera, para posteriormente ver a varios chicos y chicas en la habitación, algunos eran apenas unos niños otros más grandes parecían tener 17 o 18, la verdad a él no le interesaba la edad era relativa para el en su mundo podía aparentar tener 20 cuando en realidad llevaba siglos de existencia, pero ahora en ese cuerpo tan débil, tan humano no sabía que esperar y eso le preocupo.

Desvió la mirada por un instante de su mano la cual la había cerrado en un puño tras el ultimo pensamiento para atender a la mujer que le había curado esta parecía ser la mayor de todos, su cuerpo era voluptuoso, una verdadera belleza no cavia duda, en realidad ahora que ponía atención todos en aquella habitación era de alguna manera atractivos, a los pocos varones que logro diferenciar los encontró tremendamente atractivos, sus facciones eran finas de rostro pulcro y hasta femeninos.

Las chicas mantenían ese aire infantil, algo dulce si se podía llamar así, era como si aquellos fueran muñecas esperando un comprador adecuado, algunos tenían peinados muy complicados y en otros podía notarse como esa simplicidad era su atractivo.

La pregunta era ¿por que les tenían presos en aquel lugar? entonces lo recordó, aquel momento cuando despertó en ese cuerpo, cuando tuvo que pelear por su vida contra un neandertal "maldición" pensó fugazmente, entonces todo tubo sentido, los matones que le habían pegado, el estar dentro con aquellos jóvenes, era un maldito prostituto, no pudo evitar maldecir a ese tal Keilan y esperaba con toda el alma que estuviera sufriendo mucho en Asgard, pero que estupidez, se recrimino después, el muy maldito solo tiene que casarse con el idiota de Thor y abrirse de piernas para él y tiene una vida lujosa asegurada, mientras que el tenia una vida peor a la de un campesino, de repente aquella brillante idea de cambiar de cuerpo se le hizo verdaderamente estúpida.

"tranquilízate Loki" se dijo a sí mismo, esperando hallar la solución, bueno por momento sabia que aquel cuerpo era totalmente débil, bien no contaba con su fuerza de dios, ni con su magia, sentía que esta le había abandonado o al menos parte de esta, ya que sentía como si le faltara un brazo o algo así. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse para sentirla, y nada, no tenía indicios de que estuviera en su interior. "bueno podrás no tener tu magia Loki pero aun tienes tu cerebro úsalo" se amino.

Bien empezó a tratar un plan en primera seguiría todo lo que pudiera aquel juego, intentando seguirle la corriente a esos mortales, analizaría bien a las personas y entonces tomaría el control.

Una sonrisa algo tétrica adorno su rostro mientras planeaba su siguiente movimiento sabía que no sería muy fácil pero va el era un experto en conseguir lo que deseaba, o si Loki Laufeyson era el manipulador más grande que pudiera existir y él sabía muy bien cómo hacer uso de aquel don.


	4. Chapter 4: TOMANDO EL CONTROL

**Capitulo 4: Tomando el control**

-Bien señoritas – dijo sarcásticamente aquel hombre – es hora del espectáculo alístense – ordeno para salir del lugar.

-Aquí vamos otra vez – susurro Janet.

-Keilan vístete no causes problemas por favor – la voz de aquella pelirroja lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿O qué es eso? – pregunto un alegre pelinegro mientras tomaba el cuchillo que Loki escondía entre sus ropas el cual se descubrió cuando este comenzó a desvestirse para seguir a los demás.

-Es mío no lo toques – se lo arrebato de golpe.

-¿Donde lo conseguiste? – pregunto curioso ignorando el desprecio en la voz del ojiverde.

-No es de tu incumbencia – respondió molesto por que aquel molesto niñato no deja de llenarlo de preguntas.

-Parece costoso – aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de la rubia.

-¿Quiero verlo? – su voz chillona le suplico.

-No – respondió molesto.

-Suficiente – la voz de la pelirroja les hizo mirarla, distrayendo a Loki lo suficiente para que esta tomara el arma entonces noto como aquella daga parecía estar cubierta de oro e incrustada con esmeraldas – ¿de dónde sacaste esto Keilan? – pregunto dudosa.

-Es mío entrégamelo – exigió molesto.

-No mientas – le recrimino –si lo ha robado van a azotarte – le advirtió de nuevo – deja de ponerte en peligro, has estado muy raro – le apunto con el arma – ¿de dónde lo has tomado? – repitió la pregunta.

-Dije que es mío – tomo el arma que le apuntaba y se la quito de un jalón, para darle la espalda para continuar vistiéndose la mujer solo soltó un suspiro y les pidió continuar con lo que hacían.

Siguió vistiéndose con aquella ropa tan rara según él, llevaba ahí ya dos días enteros, comenzando a entender cómo funcionaban las cosas, cada noche el mismo sujeto que le golpeo en el rostro entraba a decir las mismas palabras para ordenar que se cambiaran y cada noche todos vestían atuendos un poco extravagantes eran disfraces según les había explicado la pelirroja, cada noche era un disfraz diferente, bien podrían ser de esos disfraces que consisten en hilos en lugar de tela, pero no aquellos eran diferentes, los disfraces tenían en efecto poca tela pero nada vulgar, es mas parecía atractivo, algunos vestidos tenían lentejuelas o brillantes pero de esos que lucen elegantes, muy pocas chicas se maquillaban y cuando lo hacían era algo tenue suave, tenían que seguir representando aquella pureza o inocencia que tanto les caracterizaba, incluso algunos chicos se maquillaban solo un poco los labios para hacerlos más brillantes, esa noche le toco un uniforme policiaco o eso fue lo que le dijeron.

Consistía de un short no tan corto pero que dejaba relucir sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, junto a unas botas negras altas, una camisa blanca ajustada a su pecho lo suficientemente larga para llegar justo donde sus caderas comenzaban, un cinturón negro de donde colgaba una insignia de policía, una corbata azul marino que hacia juego con el short, y por ultimo una gorra de policía.

El primer día le toco uno parecido algo así como militar pero con pantalones, al parecer aquel porte de arrogancia que le caracterizaba tanto le dio la grandiosa idea a quien fuera que llevara las riendas del lugar de darle disfraces de figuras de autoridad, le sentaban de maravilla en palabras de aquel idiota que le llevaba las ropas.

Salió al salón junto a los demás jóvenes, pudo divisar como la niña mas pequeña de todos llevaba un vestidito con grandes holanes que cubría prácticamente hasta sus rodillas de color verde, sus largas calcetas cubrían sus piernas y zapatos negros sus pies. Definitivamente aquellos trajes eran extraños pero eran lo que a los clientes les gustaba, al principio se horrorizo y creyó que tendría que rebajarse a estar con alguno de esos asquerosos mortales, cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que él era la atracción principal del lugar y que el escenario era de su propiedad, bueno lo compartía con Erika la pelirroja mandona pero ya que, no se puede todo en la vida, su trabajo consistía en bailar simplemente, ser el favorito como lo habían llamado tenía sus ventajas en ese lugar pero estaba empezando a hartarse.

Subió al escenario como todas las noches, la primera vez no sabía qué hacer tenia desconcierto por no creer poder representar aquel papel que tanto se empeñaban en hacerle representar, cuando analizo la situación decidió representar una de las tantas danzas que las valkirias usaban en las grandes fiestas de Asgard todo esto combinado con su natural estilo de engatusar a la gente, el jamás había tenido que seducir a nadie pero después de vivir con alguien como Thor había tenido muchas oportunidades para observar de primera mano los intentos desesperados por aquellas mujeres de llamar la atención del primogénito de Odín, algunos verdaderamente lamentables mientras que otro totalmente dignos de admirar.

Y así era como había llegado a esa situación en donde todos los hombres del lugar terminaban babeando a los pies del pelinegro mas para el eso era algo indiferente, denigrante era más correcto, sin embargo tenía que aguantar, pronto podría hacer su jugada, como en las grandes batallas el ya tenía toda una estrategia planeada, solo espera poder dar el jaque.

-Keilan – susurro aquella horrorosa voz en sus propias palabras – ¿quieres hacerme compañía? – Loki se dio vuelta, después de terminar su número se dirigió a la barra a tomar algo de beber, agua embotellada era lo único que acostumbraba beber, tenía cierta aprensión a probar algún licor de esos odiosos Midgardianos, en ese momento fue cuando aquel sujeto, el cual no recordaba cómo se llamaba le acorralo.

-Déjalo en paz Ian – iba a contestar con algún ingenioso insulto cuando aquel rubio lo salvo de nuevo.

-No te metas en esto Ed – le empujo con sus dedos – el que te guste no te lo hace de tu propiedad – recrimino.

-No pero del jefe si y quiere verle – acto seguido jalo a Loki del brazo mas este se soltó y sin esperar reclamo camino en dirección a aquella oficina donde le guiaban.

-Mi linda y preciosa princesa – llamo aquel hombre, mejor dicho anciano rodeado de tres guardias – ven aquí – ordeno levantando una de sus manos invitándolo a sentarse en sus piernas.

Loki bufo molesto y dio una sonrisa que muy bien disimulaba su asco completamente pero recordó su plan y sumisamente se sentó en sus piernas, el hombre coloco su mano en uno de sus muslos y comenzó a masajear cerca de su entre pierna, el pelinegro tenía tantas ganas de vomitar mas se resistió lo mas que pudo haciendo gala de su gran autocontrol, entonces hizo su jugada maestra, un gemido fuerte y claro llego a los oídos de aquel hombre, tan dulce para el nada de lo que sentía realmente en ese momento para el dios.

Los jadeos en su oreja al igual que aquel aliento tan caliente pronto hicieron efecto, y aquel hombre despidió a sus guardias sin dejar de masajear por encima de la ropa de Loki su entrepierna, este pasó los brazos por el cuello del mayor abrazándose más a él.

-Mi precioso Keilan – seguía repitiendo el hombre cada vez más excitado – eres tan lindo, tan sexi – dejo de prestar atención a los lastimeros gemidos de aquel viejo solo para escuchar como la puerta se cerraba con el característico clic. Entonces todo cambio.

-Jaque – susurro Loki con aquella característica frialdad sin el rastro alguno de la excitación que minutos antes tenía, acto seguido y ayudado por sus brazos alrededor del cuello desgarro la garganta de un solo y certero movimiento.

El ya no tenía su fuerza, ni su magia, pero con lo que si contaba era con su cerebro, el cual no solo guardaba hechizos, o no claro que no, Loki era un príncipe, si pero también un guerrero y como tal sabía muy bien como matar de la forma más rápida y así lo hizo, sonrió al mirar el cuerpo sin vida del antiguo rey del castillo, aquel lugar estaba empezando a gustarle.

Tomo asiento mientras esperaba que sus idiotas empleados notaran el asesinato de su rey para entonces seguir con su jugada, sentado sobre aquella silla donde antes se encontraba aquel hombre, entre sus manos sostenía divertidamente el cuchillo regalo de su magia y en su cara aquella característica sonrisa macabra, uno de las mas intimidantes.

#$%&#$%&#$$%%

Camino veloz mente por los pasillos de aquel imponente palacio, sin hallar a su objetivo, tuvo que preguntarle a los guardias los cuales le miraron feo por la localización de cierto rubio idiota, mas aquella mirada llena de odio les hizo contestar enseguida, así que ahí iba de nuevo hacia uno de los jardines de ala este donde al parecer se encontraba practicando.

-¿Quieres explicar lo de la boda? – grito nada más entrar aquel joven a la arena de batalla que tenían para practicar.

-Loki – respondió el aludido con confusión – ¿qué haces aquí?

-Responde – se cruzo de brazos acercándose más a él, mientras aquel hombre bajaba su arma – dime que es todo eso de tener que casarme contigo – siseó mientras con sus dedos daba pequeños golpecitos en su pecho.

-Ya hablamos de eso – dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-Yo no recuerdo haber aceptado nada – bien no era mentira no recordaba ni jota desde que despertó.

-Bueno eso es por qué no lo aceptaste – dijo casi en un susurro.

-Y aun así vas a obligarme a casarme contigo – aquello lo grito a todo pulmón y es que estaba sumamente furioso.

-¿Qué? – gritaron sus amigos, bien ahora que les prestaba atención ahí se encontraba la bola de inútiles de los amigos de Thor "como si no fuera suficiente" pensó el pelinegro.

-Thor – hablo la mujer del grupo acercándose a el mientras posaba una mano en su hombro – ¿quieres explicarte?

-Ya, se suponía que ustedes no se enterarían hasta - dijo derrotado- que tu y yo nos enlazaremos – mirando a Sif – mi coronación solo es el pretexto para la ceremonia real.

-La boda – concluyo el implicado.

-Exacto – sonrió Thor al mirar a su hermano más calmado pensando que lo peor ya había pasado.

-Esto es una locura – protesto Sif visiblemente molesta – es un traidor ¿cómo que te enlazaras con él? – seguía furiosa.

-Si hermano – continuo aquel rubio pretencioso – que tal y te intenta cortar la garganta mientras duermes.

-O hechizar – continuo el pelirrojo.

-Eso no pasara – dijo tranquilo.

-Es una posibilidad – hablo el más tranquilo de los tres - ¿como estas tan seguro?

-Por que nos uniremos bajo la antigua ley – dijo como si eso pareciera aclarar todo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula la morena – sigue siendo una locura.

-Ya pero al menos – continuo la explicación el que parecía no estar molesto con la decisión – Thor no estará en peligro, ya que esa ley impide que los cónyuges se lastimen, en pocas palabras serán leales el uno con el otro, sin importar que.

-¿Pero a ti te van los hombres? – Fandal parecía más preocupado por eso que por el hecho de que su amigo estaba a punto de casarse con un traidor.

-Eso no importa – contesto por el Volstagg – lo importante aquí son los herederos, el es un hombre, nunca podrá dártelos.

-Es verdad Thor – el brazo de la mujer se aferro más a su hombro – ¿no es mejor casarte con una mujer? – trato de persuadirlo, algo que por alguna extraña razón le hizo apretar los dientes al más bajo del grupo.

-No Sif – se alejo lentamente mientras se colocaba detrás del pelinegro y colocaba sus manos en ambos hombros – Loki es un gigante de Jotünheim, puede engendrar – si alguien hubiera tenido una cámara fotográfica enserio debieron usarla en ese momento los rostros de todos era dignos de ser inmortalizados.

-¿Qué? – al fin logro articular Hogun el único que al parecer no perdía la compostura en ese momento.

-Si amigos – continuo mientras el pobre Loki trataba de recuperar la cordura – no muchos lo saben pero los gigantes de Jotünheim no tiene género ellos…. Loki espera – no termino su explicación ya que en ese momento aquel debajo de sus manos había salido corriendo.

Su mente era un completo embrollo de pensamientos, apenas asimilaba que tenía una familia, que era un príncipe traidor al que todos odiaba, y al parecer ahora resulta que se va a casar con su hermano, espera, paró en seco mientras aquel rubio chocaba con su espalda.

-Somos hermanos – le dijo volteando a verle - ¿eso sería incesto? – dijo horrorizado.

-Loki – le miro confundido – estas muy raro – entre cerró los ojos – de hecho desde que despertaste – eres adoptado ¿recuerdas? – le miro interrogante.

-¿Adoptado? – pregunto confuso, entonces recordó que lo llamo un gigante – soy un gigante de Jotünheim – dijo dudoso – soy un mostro – termino mirando su mano mientras cerraba su puño, entonces sin poder evitarlo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-No Loki – Thor le jalo con sus fuertes brazos – tú no eres un mostro entiendes – levanto su rostro notando aquellas lagrimas contenidas que luchaban por salir – eres mi hermano, mi amigo y pronto serás mi amante – le dijo de manera cálida con una sonrisa.

-¿Me amas? – pregunto dudoso bajando la cabeza.

-Si – respondió seguro de sí mismo atrayéndolo a su pecho para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo – como no hacerlo – continúo con una sinceridad que ni el mismo sabia de donde salió logrando un pequeño sonrojo en el menor – eres mi pequeño hermano menor - agrego.

Aquello solo molesto mas al joven hechicero que sin saber por qué le molestaba que le siguiera llamando hermano eso y el hecho de por lo que le había explicado el otro día su fiel Lía todo su perdón se debía a Thor, "lastima" cruzo ese pensamiento por su cabeza "lastima para el pobre gigante", aquello le lleno de ira y soltando el agarre de su hermano le dio la espalda para regresar a su habitación donde fue recibido por sus sirvientas algo temerosas.

Durante días le ignoro olímpicamente, no le dirigía miradas en las comidas, y siempre procuraba estar rodeado de Lía o Rin –con quienes había entablado una extraña relación de amistad que ni el mismo se esperaba - sentía que tendría más valor para negarse cerca de ellas, eso fue hasta que su madre le llamo para probarse las ropas para su boda, a regañadientes y solo por que ella no tenía la culpa.

Además el amor que le mostraba parecía ser sincero y para que negarlo era la más feliz con la idea de que se casaran, así que suspirando se dejo probar y medir un sin fin de trajes para la ocasión.

Aquella tarde salió muy cansado después de que ella le indicara todo lo que tenía que hacer, como comportarse, lo que debía contestar para que el ritual se llevara a cabo, y como eso no debía verlo como una cadena "aun que eso es lo que es" se dijo a sí mismo, si no como una unión donde al fin podrían demostrarse todo el amor que sentían, "pero yo no lo amo" volvió a contestarse mentalmente.

-Lía, Rin – llamo a sus doncellas nada más cruzar por el umbral de sus aposentos.

-Amo Loki – dijo la mayor - ¿que se le ofrece?

-Necesito ayuda para un hechizo – las miro con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Creí que aun estaba ya sabe – contesto la menor – enfermo y por eso no podía hacer magia.

-Por eso les necesito – dijo triunfante. – ¿me ayudaran? – pregunto gentil, algo curioso pero solía tratarlas bien ya que eran sus amigas… bien el jamás lo admitiría pero así las veía, eran las únicas personas que no lo agobiaban con eso de ser un traidor y además si lo pedía por las buenas era mas factible que aceptaran.

-Claro mi señor – dijo la mayor.

-Ya que – termino la más joven.

-Bien necesito unas cosas – y tras decir esto comenzó a organizarse.

Después de la plática con Thor y sus amigos donde descubrió para su mala suerte todo lo que era no pudo evitar investigar, y si efectivamente lo que él era podría engendrar en pocas palabras podía darle un heredero al futuro rey y no solo eso aquella ceremonia por la que se unirían era un antiguo ritual donde las parejas se juraban no solo amor si no fidelidad y lealtad eterna, donde les imposibilitaba dañar a su pareja.

Pero aquello era arrebatarle la voluntad y eso si que no lo permitiría, suficiente tenia con no recordar nada de su pasado no iban a quitarle lo poco que podía conservar, así que investigando todo lo que pudo encontró la forma de no bloquear el pacto sino mas bien engañarlo, la ceremonia era clara ambos debían jurarse amor bajo la bendición del antiguo rey en este caso Odín, debajo del árbol de las manzanas de la vida, terminando en bebiendo de la misma copa aquel vino que los enlazaría por medio de la sangre.

Por eso necesitaba un conjuro que anulara la magia que les uniría en sangre.

Tampoco era un secreto que él fuera un hechicero de hecho se sorprendió mucho cuando en uno de sus acostumbrados paseos por los jardines se encontró con la odiosa de Sif y este termino convirtiendo su espada en una gran serpiente, no supo como lo hizo pero le satisfacio en el momento, tras tratar de repetirlo nada sucedió, llego a la conclusión que se debía a que su memoria no regresaba y tras lo de la serpiente entendió que su magia tenía mucho que ver con sus emociones.

Por eso necesitaba ayuda, eso y el hecho de que aquel conjuro podía hacerse sin la necesidad de saber magia, al parecer aquello era magia antigua y pura, era magia naciente de aquel sentimiento tan puro como lo es el amor, pero para esto necesitaba por lo menos dos personas más, dos personas que juraran ante aquella poderosa magia que invocarían que él no pensaba usarla para nada malo.

Y claro que no el impedir que le robaran su voluntad no era nada malo.

Y llego el día esperado por todo Asgard, aborrecido por una muy malhumorada Sif y totalmente odiado por un pelinegro.

La ceremonia fue todo lo que se esperaría de los futuros reyes de los 9 mundos. Ahí frente a el árbol cuyos frutos eran resguardados por Iounn se encontraba Odín, vestido con su típica armadura, a su mano izquierda frente a él estaba Thor vestido tan elegante con aquella armadura increíblemente pulida para la ocasión, su capa ondeante tenía un carmín mucho mas cálido y puro que cualquier otro, sus dorados cabellos caían con la gracia de finos hilos de oro, a unos pasos se hallaba la reina vistiendo una hermosa túnica digna de cualquier cuento de hadas, tan azul como el cielo mismo adornada con finos hilos de plata. El camino que lo conducía hasta ellos, estaba cubierto de pétalos de flores, los arboles alrededor regalaban una suave lluvia de estos, en diferentes colores, pétalos lilas, rosas y blancos podían verse cayendo, bailando sobre el viento esperando a que los amantes hicieran sus votos.

Todos habían sido invitados a la ceremonia, vestidos con sus mejores, galas, incluso los amigos de Thor estaban en primera fila, la única mujer del grupo esperaba que algo sucediera cualquier jaleo para que aquello se interrumpiera, los varones del grupo, solo rogaban que aquel día no pasara nada malo.

El pelinegro se paró de frente al camino, listo para llegar al "altar" donde se le esperaba ansioso, se había preparado con horas de anticipación y aun que no lo notara estaba sumamente nervioso, su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás dejando únicamente un pequeño mechón adornarle la frente en cual se mecía levemente por el viento, llevaba puesto un traje en su totalidad blanco dándole un aire de total pureza y ternura pero sin dejar de ser imponente, finos hilos de plata adornaban tanto mangas como costados de tal, y su pies estaban cubiertos por unas botas de guerra totalmente blancas, su capa era todavía mas esplendida, pues era demasiado larga teniendo que ser sostenida por un chiquillo de cabellos rojos tan rojos como el fuego, pero no por esto menos impresionante, había sido bordada a mano por la reina en persona con delicados hilos de oro y plata, detallando de manera exquisita la persecución de Hati por Máni y Skoll por el sol.

Llego más pronto de lo que deseo al lugar sin mirar un solo momento a Thor, su vista estaba perdida frente a sí, ni siquiera escucho lo que Odín decía, aquellas palabras que debieron ser del todo halagadoras, y sobretodo cursis, todo le daba vueltas, esperaba con todo el corazón que su conjuro funcionara y le protegiera de aquella condena, esperaba que no se equivocara.

En ese momento pudo ver como Odín se quedo en silencio mientras Thor giraba a verle, el hizo lo mismo de manera un poco mecánica y cuando lo vio su cuerpo se tenso súbitamente.

-Yo Thor - comenzó a recitar al momento de colocar un pequeño anillo en su dedo y tomar ambas manos - hijo de Odín padre de todo esposo de Frigga, dios del trueno y la guerra te tomo a ti y juro por el amor que le tengo a mi pueblo, a mis padres y sobre todo a ti que te protegeré siempre, que cuidare de ti y no dejare que nunca la sombra de la tristeza nuble tu rostro, por el honor que tengo, que te seré fiel que jamás tendrás queja de mi, por siempre y para siempre, hasta el final de los tiempos – termino besando sus nudillos sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, aquello le hizo sonrojarse por breves instantes.

-Yo Loki – comenzó a recitar al notar que se había quedado en silencio por unos segundo - hijo de Odín – y la mentira comenzó - padre de todo esposo de Frigga, dios del engaño y la mentira – recito esperando que aquello le salvase – me entrego a ti – cerro los ojos por un momento titubeante a seguir – y juro por el amor que le tengo a mi pueblo – "aun no lo sea" se repito en su mente – a mis padres – "falsos padres" decía para sí – y sobre todo a ti – "a quien no recuerdo" – que te protegeré siempre, que velare tu sueño y aconsejare, que nunca tendrás queja de mi, que te seré fiel por siempre y para siempre y de no ser así que aquellos que se sientan en la sombra dejen caer toda su ira sobre mi y que el perdón nunca sea mío – miro a los ojos sorprendidos de un desconcertado Thor.

Y bebieron de aquella misma copa de oro donde el vino se mezclo con una gota de su sangre, donde la bendición del padre de todo les unió en sagrado matrimonio.

Y todos festejaron a los ahora reyes de Asgard, quienes se pasearon frente a la corte tomados de la mano ante las miradas incrédulas de unos, de odio de otros y decepción del padre que no pudo evitar aquel suceso.

Y así fue como aquel joven de ojos esmeraldas deseo más que nada recuperar su memoria y también su libertad.


	5. Chapter 5:Mentiras verdaderas

**Capitulo 5: Mentiras verdaderas.**

El banquete fue de lo más digno para la ocasión, manjares jamás inimaginables se extendían sobre las mesas de los invitados, el vino era el más delicioso de todos, el festejo seria digno de recordarse por generación.

Era el día mas feliz de su vida y el se había retirado a su habitación a esperar que toda aquella pesadilla terminara.

Un escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo mientras trataba de imaginar lo que sería su noche de bodas, la cual esperaba que nunca llegara.

-Su majestad Loki – le llamo una de sus doncellas entrando por aquella puerta – debería estar en el banquete – le regaño de manera cariñosa.

-Déjalo en paz Rin – continuo la menor entrando con una bandeja de comida – no se preocupe le traje algo para comer y tenga energías esta noche – lo ultimo lo dijo de forma burlona.

-Lía – la reprendió la mayor.

-Qué pues yo digo – dejo la bandeja sobre una mesa – que su majestad Thor lo tendrá muy ocupado esta…. – no pudo terminar por que una almohada le dio directo en la cara.

-Maldición Lía – la voz de su señor le hizo callarse – deja de tratarme con tanta familiaridad – continuo mientras se sentaba sobre su cama – ¿cuando me vas a tener respeto? – la miro enojado.

-Cuando deje de comportarse como un crio – respondió regresándole el cojín.

-Mira quién habla – la corto su hermana – mi señor – se acerco hasta quedar sentada en la cama junto a él – si no desea bajar al menos debería comer algo – trato de convencerlo.

-No tengo hambre – se levanto de golpe – acaso no vez que estoy que muero de nervios – comenzó a andar en círculos por la habitación – esta noche tengo que dormir con Thor y pues…. – empezó a morder la uña de su pulgar – aaaaah – se desespero – ¿y si no funciono? – pregunto asustado – Rin que pasa si no ha funcionado, ¿cómo podre defenderme esta noche? – dijo asustado arrodillándose frete a lo joven.

-Claro que funciono – respondió de manera conciliadora – recuerda ella lo dijo no debemos desconfiar de una diosa – le sonrió de manera tranquila.

-O si como todos los dioses son tan justos – continúo la menor mordiendo una de las manzanas que había llevado.

-Rin – le llamo en suplica al asustarse con el comentario de la más joven.

-Tranquilo mi señor – acaricio su cabellera negra con dulzura, mientras el dejaba su cabeza descansada en su regazo – todo saldrá bien, no hay que desconfiar de ella, después de todo quien conoce mejor el amor que Freyja.-Dijo de manera convincente tratando de consolarlo.

Y es que quien diría que el que ahora estaba entre sus rodillas seria el grandioso dios de las mentiras y engaños, que aquel hombre que provoco tanto caos pudiera verse tan vulnerable en una situación como esa.

A diferencia de lo que todos creían él no era un manipulador, o al menos la boda no fue idea suya, el rumor de que su boda solo incremento más el de su avaricia, aquella ambición que lo había llevado a seducir a su propio hermano para ser el quien tuviera poder sobre la persona más importante del reino.

Por que todos creían que Loki era el ser mas despreciable que pudiese existir, todos excepto aquellas dos jóvenes, que si al principio temían por quien les había tocado servir habían llegado a ver quién era en realidad aquel príncipe.

Ellas conocían al ser que se encontraba detrás de aquella mascara de indiferencia, le conocían sin necesidad de vivir toda una vida como su familia, y ya le querían.

Por eso aceptaron ayudarle en aquel momento que les pidió ayuda para anular el matrimonio por eso dieron fiel testimonio a aquella diosa.

Flash back

Era casi media noche, la puerta de aquella gran habitación había sido cerrada por dentro, evitando cualquier percance, una pequeña ofrenda consistida en frutas y mieles se encontraba justo donde la luna llena daba sus rayos, montones de velas adornaban la habitación para iniciar el ritual, y una sola vela roja se encontraba junto a aquella ofrenda.

Sentados a la luz de la vela en posición de flor de loto se encontraban los que llamarían a los poderes de aquella gran magia, dos jóvenes a los lados el al centro.

El pelinegro comenzó a decir algún extraño encantamiento en una lengua incomprensible para las hermanas, ellas miraban fijamente como todo se oscurecía, por cada palabra que salía de los labios del joven una a una las velas iba apagándose, hasta que solamente quedo la vela roja de la ofrenda, y con una profunda ráfaga esta última se apago.

Silencio total reinaba en aquel lugar entonces aquella ofrenda comenzó arder, ambas jóvenes se asustaron y terminaron abrazando fuertemente a su señor con temor, mientras el fijamente miraba sin decir nada en profunda sorpresa, fue viendo como aquel fuego al intensificarse iba tomando forma.

"#$%&/()!"#$%&/

Un par de horas eso fue lo que tardaron aquellos hombres en notar la ausencia de su jefe, un par de horas, que les pareció extraño que no les llamara, por lo regular el tiempo con su adorada mascota nunca duraba mucho.

Tras pensarlo un rato y de que uno de ellos ordenara entrar por la fuerza lo hicieron, aquello que vieron les dejo sin habla, sentado en el sillón que pertenecía a su jefe, estaba acomodado aquella mascota sonriendo maliciosamente, en su barbilla descansaba el filo de una cuchilla demasiado llamativa, que el mecía con tranquilidad, sus piernas cruzadas descendían hasta lo que sería el suelo, si no fuera por que sus pies desnudos se encontraban sobre el cuerpo de aquel anciano evitando que el charco de sangre formado por la herida del hombre no le tocara, la sangre aun brotaba de aquella donde debería estar su cabeza.

Esta descansaba sobre el escritorio en un bandeja de plata la cual contenía antes una botella de vino y dos copas, el joven que aun mantenía la mirada en el suelo, levanto la vista en cuanto sintió que ellos se acercaban.

Aquella mirada les dejo helado, sintieron toda la piel erizarse, y temieron, definitivamente temieron por sus vidas, por eso retrocedieron, los pocos pasos que dieron.

Loki lamio delicadamente el filo de su arma, sin dejar de verles, el tenia una estrategia, la cual era sencilla, "corta la cabeza y el cuerpo le seguirá", había ayudado a su hermano a ganar innumerables de batallas, no podía fallar esta vez con aquellos simples Midgardianos. Miro detenidamente como aquellos temblaban de terror por su puesta en escena, y se levanto levemente, uso el cuerpo inerte como alfombra para evitar mancharse los pies y llegar lo más pronto hacía sus futuras marionetas, pero antes de poder acercarse más una mano le detuvo.

-Vaya princesita – tomo su muñeca aquel hombre que le acosaba desde que llego al lugar – te has cargado al jefe… en ese caso creo que necesitaremos a uno nuevo – le miro divertido, apenas iba a hablar cuando alguien le detuvo.

-Creo que ese deberías ser tu Ian – hablo aquel hombre de cabellos rubios.

-Valla Ed no creí contar con tu apoyo – lo miro altaneramente – pero tienes razón, alguien que limpie este desastre – ordeno sin soltar la muñeca de Loki – y tu ahora que me perteneces nos divertiremos mucho – le miro con lujuria.

-Antes de eso deberías asistir a la reunión que tenía en la noche el viejo – le interrumpió – ahora que eres el jefe tienes que hacerlo, yo le llevare – jalo al joven del hombro para que le soltara – me encargare personalmente que te espere en una de las habitaciones.

-Bien - le miro con sospecha – da igual te dejare que te lo cojas pero después de mi – termino despidiéndose para salir del lugar.

Loki estaba furioso, aquella era su oportunidad no la de ese idiota de cabellos negros, el tenía que ser el jefe de todos esos inútiles, y ese rubio idiota le había arruinado su oportunidad, y para colmo, le jalaba lastimeramente por los pasillos del lugar.

-Eres idiota – le grito el rubio una vez alejados frente a una puerta – ¿quieres que te maten, que pretendías haciendo eso? – le miro enojado.

-Tomar el control – le grito molesto – pero tu grandísimo idiota lo haz…- no pudo seguir por que una bofetada corto sus palabras, aquel hombre le había pegado, y lo peor fue que le dolió, veía furia en sus ojos y antes de poder recriminarle, abrió la puerta jalándolo en el proceso.

Un frio aire le dio la bienvenida, a la oscura calle, y por un momento Loki temió que aquel hombre le fuera a echar, no era que apreciara aquel lugar, pero notaba que Midgar era muy diferente a como le habían enseñado en sus estudios.

Pero siendo jalado una vez más aquel hombre se quito el abrigo y lo poso sobre sus hombros, camino unos cuantos pasos y se acerco a un extraño aparato donde tras mover una de sus palancas este hizo un ruido muy raro, como el de una bestia extraña, le tendió lo que parecía ser un casco y le obligo a montar, cuando él se negó de un jalón le sentó sobre sus piernas y arranco.

Sintió el frio en su rostro y se apresuro a ponerse aquel casco, notando que el otro hombre no llevaba nada, le parecía ir montados sobre aquel artefacto durante horas, y el frio de la noche cada vez le abrazaba mas, empezando a temblar.

El era un gigante de Jotünheim, pero aquel no era su cuerpo, y el frio ya no le era indiferente, comenzó a temblar por que este impactaba sobre su piel, el abrigo del más alto le cubría pero al ir descalzo el frio era mayor.

Se detuvieron en un callejón oscuro donde dejaron olvidado aquel aparato, al parecer para que no les rastrearan, caminaron un par de calles hasta que encontraron lo que en palabras de su raptor era un cajero automático.

Le vio introducir una tarjeta de plástico apretar unos botones, y la maquina le expedía lo que ahí se consideraba dinero. Ed había sacado todo el dinero que pudo de sus cuentas, de aquellas tres tarjetas que tenía a su disposición ahora que estaba huyendo con Keilan lo necesitarían hasta que… hasta que supiera que hacer.

Maldijo internamente la locura que había cometido, pero que más le quedaba todos sabían que él estaba enamorado del joven, desde que le encontró y trato de ayudarle, le protegía, por eso había aceptado ser un matón como él lo denominaba para estar cerca de él, por eso había tomado la decisión de escapar, sabia que en manos de Ian al joven no le esperaba nada bueno, y el jamás permitiera que aquel bastardo le tocara.

Suspiro nuevamente tratando de calmarse, hasta que noto que el joven estornudaba, le reviso con la mirada y descubrió que la prenda que bien le cubría no era lo suficientemente abrigadora además iba descalzó, maldición y él le había echo caminar varias calles.

Le cargo en contra de los reclamos del joven y le dejo sobre un auto, el cual robo para seguir su huida.

En cuanto Loki estuvo sentado sobre aquel sofá tan calientito, noto que esa era una mejor forma de desplazarse que la bestia metálica donde sentía frio, pero no dijo nada, tenia frio, hambre y estaba cansado, toda muestra de enojo por la bofetada se esfumo tras pensar que ahora necesitaba alguien que le protegiese, aquel cuerpo era muy débil, y necesitaba un sirviente, para lo cual aquel tal Ed era perfecto, se durmió pensando que en cuanto dejara de servirle se desharía de él.

Mientras que el rubio no paraba de conducir hacia ningún lado, lo único en su mente era alejarse, lo suficiente donde nunca le encontraran, donde Keilan estuviera a salvo, desvió su mirada un instante para verle dormir plácidamente, ese era su Keilan aquel que parecía un ángel mientras dormía, no aquel que asesino a un hombre, algo extraño estaba pasando y la verdad temía saberlo, solo esperaba que nadie dañara lo que ahora él se empeñaba tanto en proteger.

%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto temeroso pues ante el emergía desde el fuego de la ofrenda una mujer de curvas pronunciadas, de cabellos rubios más aun que los de Thor, cabellos que parecían hechos de oro puro y de ojos tan verdes como la hierba fresca de primavera.

-No lo sabes y eso que me has llamado – sonrió de manera dulce – la pregunta es ¿quién eres tú? – le miro divertida.

-¿Ah? – dijo una muy sorprendida Rin

-Oh – dijo volteando a ver a la joven curiosa – ya veo es una ceremonia – dijo mientras juntaba sus palmas a la altura de su rostro – que tierno – dijo con dulzura – ¿y dime quien es la afortunada que tendrá tu devoción eternamente? – mirando a amabas jóvenes – por que sabes que no puedes enlazarte con ambas verdad – le sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Qué?... ¿enlazarse? – pregunto entre murmullos la más joven.

-No – dijo levantándose hasta la altura de la flotante diosa – eso es precisamente lo que espero impedir – le miro suplicante – van a obligarme a casarme y no quiero hacerlo – le dijo.

-Eso es imposible mi pequeño – le miro con dulzura – al menos bajo mi ley no es posible – pisando lentamente la fina alfombra con sus pies desnudos – para que el enlace sea completamente real ambas partes deben amarse – miro curiosa a su alrededor.

-Eso no parece importarle a mi padre – susurro bajito.

-¿Y dime quien es tu padre? – dijo divertida – ¿y por qué se cree con el derecho de enlazarlos bajo mi ley?

-Odín – respondió tajante.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? – aquel nombre le hizo voltear a verle con inquietud.

-Loki – dijo firmemente – hijo de Odín

-Oh – poso sus manos sobre sus labios al escuchar este nombre – eso es – lentamente bajo sus manos – imposible – le dijo tajantemente.

-¿Perdón? – dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Mira niño – le sonrió – yo he anunciado todos y cada uno de los nacimientos de los dioses a los cuales recuerdo perfectamente pero a ti – le miro de arriba abajo – no te recuerdo – sonrió – de ser hijo Odín debería haber anunciado tu nacimiento.

-Eso es por qué él es adoptado – al fin salió de su asombro la más joven de los tres.

-El hijo adoptivo de Odín – le miro analizándolo – mmm – dio vueltas a su alrededor estudiándolo – un gigante de Jotünheim, o si – poso una de sus manos sobre su vientre – no te preocupes el nacimiento de tus futuros hijos serán anunciados por mi – le sonrió.

-No – alejo la mano de su cuerpo – no entiende no deseo esa boda – poso ambas manos en sus hombros sacudiéndola - necesito una manera para evitar el enlace.

-Tranquilízate niño – se zafo de su agarre – mira en primera eso sería ir en contra de todo lo que yo represento – camino hasta sentarse en el borde de su cama – así que lo siento mucho pero no puedo ayudarle.

-De verdad no puede hacer nada – se acerco Rin de manera suplicante.

-Ya te lo dije no puedo anular algo tan bello como lo es el amor – junto ambas manos con dramatismo – lo que me pides va en contra de todo lo que soy.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es usted? – dijo una visiblemente molesta Lía.

-Yo soy el amor mismo niña – le sonrió – mi nombre es Freyja, la diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad, además creadora de la antigua ley aquella que enlaza de por vida – le sonrió.

-Estoy perdido – suspiro derrotado el pelinegro, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la alfombra – ojala nunca hubiese despertado – termino tristemente.

-Mi señor – llego a su lado la mayor de las hermanas tomándolo maternalmente entre sus manos – estará bien – le dijo entre susurros - todo estará bien.

-No se preocupe amo Loki – continuo la otra joven – veremos la forma – le sonrió – y si no se puede estaremos con usted para siempre – le sonrió.

-Gracias – sonrió débilmente el joven dejándose abrazar por ambas jóvenes.

-Maldición – susurro la diosa – bien te ayudare – se levanto para llegar a su lugar – levanta – ordeno – pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por que ellas – mirando a ambas jóvenes – desean verte feliz eres muy afortunado Loki pues aun tras tus crímenes – le miro entrecerrando los ojos - tienes gente que se preocupa por ti y mucho.

-Creí que no me conocías – dijo con total frialdad.

-Y no lo hago, pero tus crímenes hay llegado hasta el último rincón de los nueve reinos – dijo de manera dramática – además – mirándolo fijamente – se que no fue tu culpa – rio – al menos no la mayor parte.

-¿Disculpa? – totalmente confundido.

-¿Quieres saber cómo burlar el enlace o no? – le dijo indignada.

-Si – respondieron los tres como pequeños niños.

-Bien callad y escuchad.

Y así fue como la diosa del amor le dijo las palabras exactas para decir durante sus votos, aquel hechizo disfrazado de juramento que evitaría que su voluntad fuera atada a su hermano y ahora esposo Thor.

Pero eso era diferente a lo que sucedería esa noche, tenía miedo de que le obligara a hacer algo que no deseara y no poder negarse por ese estúpido juramento.

-Loki – aquella voz hizo temblar al pelinegro quien aun se hallaba entre los brazos de la mayor de las hermanas – -ven – ordeno extendiendo una de sus manos.

Se levanto lentamente, no quería hacerlo, no quería ir con Thor, sabía que de ahora en adelante tendería que dormir en los dormitorios que habían preparado para ellos, en el lecho matrimonial, en especial aquella noche.

Pero lo hizo camino a su encuentro y tomo aquella mano, que delicadamente le condujo hasta sus nuevos aposentos.

Suspiro totalmente resignado cuando al entrar encontró aquella gran cama adornada de la forma más romántica posible, miles de pétalos rojo adornaban el lecho que compartirían de ahora en adelante, las velas iluminaban tenuemente la gran habitación, un dulce aroma a vainilla podía respirarse dentro.

Su corazón se encontró acelerado mientras era conducido poco a poco hasta la orilla de la cama, hasta verse acostado sobre aquella amplitud.


End file.
